The Way I Loved You
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: She didn't love him but he was determined to continue what the had once had during their seventh year. He got her drunk, they were fighting and he kissed her. That didn't mean anything, not to her at least. .:For the 2012 Hogwarts Games - Hurdles, The Fanfiction Triwizard Tournament and the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp:.


The Way I Loved You

It was January 30th 2003. She remembered it well; the night that she and Ginny had gone out to a night club to let loose for a night. They had told themselves that they needed a break from their lives and deserved a night out.

"So this is a wizarding night club?" Hermione asked Ginny as they arrived at The Yanking Wand.

"Yep." Ginny said, taking out her purse and paying two knuts to the bouncer at the door, "Better than muggle night clubs if I do say so myself."

"I hope we don't see anyone we know here." Hermione said, re-lighting some candles that had gone out as she passed it.

"Are you kidding? That's the best bit, now go and mingle. I'm meeting Dean Thomas over there in about thirty seconds." Ginny shouted over the music as they entered the club.

Hermione sighed, "You and Harry still haven't made up then?"

"He's a bloody arsehole who doesn't deserve my time." Ginny snapped, "Don't get too drunk will you?"

"I'm not going to drink, okay Ginny? Some of us want the assurance of getting home safely." Hermione said, looking around nervously.

"Yeah whatever, I bet I'll find you wasted in a corner by the end of the night you'll be having so much fun." Ginny smirked. "See you then, oh and take this. It helps with Firewhiskey hangovers." Ginny said, handing Hermione a block of chocolate.

"Dementor Hangovers more like!" she shouted. Ginny just gave her the middle finger salute.

Hermione shook her head as she watched Ginny's ginger head bob off through the crowd. She supposed that she was going to have to make her own fun for the night.

Heading over to the bar, she ordered a butterbeer, earning herself a strange look from the bartender. She guessed that they didn't get many people ordering butterbeers in here. She pushed a sickle across the table top at him and he relented, turning around and cleaning out a mug for her to drink out of.

"Why if it isn't the mudblood Granger," she heard a drawling voice say from behind her. Great, of all the people that could've recognised her from Hogwarts it had to be Draco Malfoy. She knew it was him without having to turn her head. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione said as he sat down next to her, reeking of alcohol.

"But why?" He slurred, "I'm only being polite."

Hermione accepted her butterbeer from the bartender and turned back to Malfoy. "You call sauntering up to me, piss drunk and calling me a mudblood is polite?"

"Well it's better than me ignoring you altogether." He said, laughing hysterically as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "Two firewhiskeys" he said to the bartender, holding up two fingers.

"Coming right up." said the bartender.

"I really don't think you need any more firewhiskeys, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"What's the difference," Malfoy said, accepting it from the bartender, "I'm going to get a huge hangover in the morning anyway, may as well enjoy the night while you can."

He reached for the other glass of firewhiskey.

"Uh, why don't you let me have this one, Malfoy?" Hermione said, whisking the firewhiskey out from under his nose and taking a huge swig. It was like fire in her throat and she fought to keep from coughing.

"Well, well, Granger. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd down a firewhiskey." Malfoy said as she finished off the glass. "Care for another?"

Hermione was about to shake her head but Malfoy's earlier words drifted back to her. "may as well enjoy the night while you can"

"Why not," Hermione shrugged, "You're only young once."

"That's the spirit, Granger." Malfoy said, turning back to the bartender and holding up two fingers to signal more drinks.

If you had told Hermione earlier that day that she would be drinking firewhiskey with Draco Malfoy at the Yanking Wand, she would've laughed herself silly for two reasons; one, Hermione Granger didn't drink firewhiskey and two, she would never go anywhere near Draco Malfoy.

"I bloody hate you Granger." Malfoy said approximately five firewhiskeys later. "I hate everything about you. I hate your hair, your face, your personality. I hate every fucking thing about you."

"You're just a stuck up, Pure Blood bastard. You don't care about anything but yourself. You and your Slytherin friends act like you rule the world and everyone has to do what you say, but really everyone hates your bloody guts. I wish Voldemort had killed you during the battle."

"I wish _you'd _died in the battle. Pity Scabior and Greyback couldn't finish you off at the manor."

"At least I didn't run away like you and your coward parents did."

Hermione expected to at least get a slap from that last comment. However, she did not get a slap. Before she knew it, Malfoy was kissing her roughly, pushing her up against a wall. And she found that she wasn't resisting, even though every fibre of her body was telling her to. She kissed him roughly back, tugging at his hair roughly as if she wanted to pull it out of his scalp.

He pressed himself up against her and she could feel something hard pressing into her groin.

She felt his hands run roughly up her thigh and grasp her arse, lifting her skirt up around her waist. She found herself fumbling with the belt on his pants.

"Oi, get a room!" she heard someone shout and to her surprise, Malfoy pushed her backwards, making her stumble on the stairs. Her brain clouded with alcohol, she stumbled up the stairs towards the nearest door. Malfoy grabbed her face and kissed her roughly again. She bit down hard on his lip and as soon as she tasted blood, she felt satisfied that she had begun to hurt him.

Malfoy released his hold on her brown curls for a second to push off his pants. The two of them fell back onto the bed, still hell bent on inflicting as much injury on the other person as possible.

Hermione raked her fingernails down Malfoy's back as soon as he removed his shirt, drawing blood. Malfoy cried out and tugged harder at her hair and thrust roughly inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure and tugged at his hair harder, digging her fingernails into every part of him that she could reach until he came with a scream of ecstasy and rolled off her, completely breathless.

"I fucking hate you Granger." Malfoy said, jumping off the bed and examining the scratches down his back and the bright red blood caked in with his blonde hair in the mirror. "This is going to scar."

"Don't think that this changes anything, Malfoy." Hermione said, standing up and pulling her skirt back down over her thighs and trying to walk over to the door without falling over. "I'm going to go back to the party and we're going to pretend that this never happened, alright?"

"You can't keep running back to Weasley, you know. He'll never give you this and I know you like it or you wouldn't keep coming back for more." Malfoy called after her, before turning back to the mirror to look at the scratches that she had inflicted on him. Before he knew it, Hermione had him pinned up against the wall, her hand at his throat.

"Just because we had a little fling in Hogwarts doesn't mean you can keep cropping up wherever I go wanting sex from me because the only reason that I gave it to you this time was because I am drunk and it's all your damn fault. Now slither on, bastard."

Hermione slammed him against the wall hard before turning and leaving the room, trying to keep the memories at bay, vowing to herself that it would be the last time that she had hate sex with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to her and it definitely wasn't fair to Ron.

* * *

**AN: Never again. Never EVER, EVER, EVER again! Oh dear god I can't believe I just wrote smut, somebody please slap me. And Dramione smut at that, someone please shoot me in the head! This interferes with two of my OTPs! (Romione and Drastoria) and I will never write it again.**

**FOR: **

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Hurdles: Write Something that You're not comfortable with/normally wouldn't write.**

**The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Prompt #11 – Fire **

**The Fanfiction Triwizard Tournament – Fanon Trio-Era pairings with the prompts Candles, chocolate and memories.**

**If I ever publish anything like this again, feel free to pelt me with abusive PM messages. **

**Potter On**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
